Chests
A chest is a rectangular box filled with valuable items. In the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game, chests are obtained in one of 4 ways: 1. Complete the Special Event and Mini Event Timed Challenges 2. Banish Monsters 3'''. Purchase from the Store with Rubies '''4. Combine Collections Using Chests To access your chests, tap the Inventory icon (the brown briefcase) on the bottom left of the Darkwood Town Map. When you've opened the Inventory window, tap the fourth tab labeled 'Chests'. This is where all your chests are located. Each chest currently in your inventory is represented by its own unique icon. If you have more than one of a particular chest, the number in your inventory will be displayed under the icon. If you do not have any chests in your inventory, then a store icon (the cash register) will appear in the middle of the chests tab. Pressing the store icon will bring you to the Store, where you can buy chests with your rubies. Pressing a chest icon will bring up a description of the chest and its contents. Pressing the green 'Open' button will open the chest and add the contents to your inventory. Once used, the chest will then disappear from your inventory if it is the only chest of its type or the number below the chest will reduce by one if you have more than one of that chest in your inventory. Chests from Special Events Unique chests are awarded for completing Timed Challenges in the Special Events and Mini Events. These chests are once-off chests containing useful Tools, Talismans and Energy Boosters - meaning that they can only be obtained during their respective events. Certain event chests can occasionally be purchased after the fact from the game directly with pop-up offers to purchase various items (event passes, talismans, chests) for either cash or rubies. Chests from Banishing Monsters These chests may be obtained upon banishing Monsters found on the Darkwood Town Map. Some monsters show that the possible reward is 0-2 chest. The chest contain 1 random Anomaly Dispeller and 1 random Reagent (Flask, Flower, or Rune) each. Chests Available for Purchase in Store The following is a list of chests that can obtained by purchasing them from the store with rubies. Tap on the 'Store' tab (cash register symbol) located on the bottom left of your map. Then tap on the 'Chests' tab. To read a description and see the contents of each chest displayed, tap on its icon. Chests of Access Passes These chests contain access passes for the premium hidden object locations. They can be purchased at the Store. Chests of Collection Items These chests contain 4 to 12 random collection items. Chests of Fixers These chests contain various fixers needed to combine collections. Chests of Collection Items and Fixers from Past Events These chests contain 1 random collection item and 1 random fixer from a past Special Event. They cost 5 rubies each. Click on the link above each chest for their corresponding special event. Chests of Tools, Talismans, and Energy Boosters These chests contain various tools - either anomaly dispellers, or flying time, eyeglasses, lanterns, and lightening bottles - as well as talismans and energy boosters. Chests from combining collections These chests can be obtained by combining Collections. Collections that give chests as a reward for combining, can be found in the List of Collections. Category:Anomalies Category:Collections Category:Collection Items Category:Energy Category:Fixers Category:Talismans Category:Timed Challenges Category:Tools Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough